


Prayer

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [12]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ENDERMAN BOY IS HERE, Ghostbur, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, title from Come From Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Two months into the new year, Dream feels a disturbance.Ranboo can’t remember much if he doesn’t write it down.The community house is in shambles.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 26
Kudos: 386





	Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> So uh.... Dream’s in prison pog?
> 
> So much angst will be granted.

_ Make me a channel of your peace _

_ Where there is hatred  _

_ Let me bring your love _

_ Where there is injury _

_ Your pardon, Lord _

_ Where there is doubt _

_ True faith in you. _

The community house was the world’s first and oldest building. Built by Dream with the help of Sapnap and George, it started off as a one level home. It was also where people would gather supplies and seek refuge should they need it. It grew another level and while it wasn’t the tallest structure on the SMP, it was a familiar one. It symbolized hope and peace; comfort.

For Dream, the community house was his safe space. It was where he went when he was anxious and wanted to be left alone.

This is what Ranboo had learned. After the tragic festival, the Ender hybrid had created an obsidian based chamber which he deemed his panic room. This was a 4 x 4 dark room where he could settle down and talk out his feelings, write in his little memory journal.

  
  


_ Make me a channel of your peace _

Peace was no longer what Ranboo felt when he went into his panic room. He started to hear a voice that wasn’t his own. The voice was familiar though he couldn’t remember. 

He let out a deep and shaking exhale, looking into his memory journal to see a single smiley face written in red. (He only writes in black). 

_ Where there’s despair in life _

_ Let me bring hope _

The young half-Enderman clutched onto the book. The voice was there again, this time it held a strange familiarity to it.

‘ _ You always seem to find yourself in here. Why? _ ’ The voice asked him.

“I…. this is my happy place. This is a place that brings me peace.” Ranboo immediately said. It was a mistake to engage in a conversation with it. It meant he opened his heart willingly to the voice.

‘ _ Like how the community house brings peace to everyone on the SMP. _ ’

“What?” 

‘ _ The community house is untouchable. _ ’

“What does that have to do with anything…?” Ranboo asked, staring at the corner of the panic room.

‘ _ Think about it Ranboo. Here you stand in a place that is sacred to you. The community sort of serves like that to perhaps the creators of the Greater SMP. _ ’

“You mean… Dream, George, and Sapnap?” Ranboo confirmed.

‘ _ The community house was symbolic to their friendship. _ ’

“What are you suggesting?”

Catch. The Dreamon hid a pleased growl with a hum of its own nature.

‘ _ Those three hate each other. It no longer symbolizes friendship. What use is a symbol with no meaning? _ ’

  
  


_ Where there is darkness, only light. _

_ And where there’s sadness _

_ Ever joy. _

  
  


Ranboo didn’t know what he did. One moment he was on the prime path staring at the community house, his heterochromatic eyes a deep shade of purple as the bricks and glass and wood crumble and burn, and the next moment, he wakes in his panic room. He remembered nothing.

  
  


_ Oseh shalom bim’romav (He who makes peace in the heavens) _

_ Hu ya’aseh shalom aleinu (He shall make peace upon us) _

_ V’al kol yisrael (And upon all of Israel) _

_ V’imru, v’imru amen (And say amen) _

  
  


Ranboo had went about his day happily and blissfully unaware, talking with Tubbo, Quackity and Fundy. He was still very unnerved in the cabinet’s presence, really having no say in the attempted execution on Dream. However, he wanted to trust them, because L’Manburg provided him asylum.

That was until L’Manburg was once again getting encased in obsidian.

  
  


_ O master, grant that I may never seek. _

Far north in Antarctic Anarchists Commune, breakfast was being prepared by Phil. Upstairs, Techno and Dream were cuddling with each other, very much awake but not quite wanting to get out of bed yet. The pinkette pressed his nose into Dream’s blonde hair and breathed deeply at his lover’s scent. The admin shivered at the feeling, leaning closer into the Piglin hybrid’s arms.

This felt nice. It felt great. Dream felt safe and secure with his boyfriend, knowing that Techno is just as soft for the half demon.

Their beloved silence was short lived when Phil started to call everyone’s name to come downstairs to eat breakfast. Dream sighed softly and he made to roll off the bed, when Techno’s hold on Dream tightened and a pathetic whine escaped the hybrid’s lips. The blonde turned his head to face Techno and he chuckled, giving the pinkette a gentle kiss on the nose.

“Come on Techno. Even the blood god needs to eat.” Dream said softly.

“‘M comfortable,” the hybrid muttered, pulling Dream closer and pressing his face into the other’s neck, nibbling gently at the soft, sun kissed skin. He smirked when he heard a gasp before pulling his face away. “It’s warm and cozy with you in my bed.”

“Well sorry to ruin it for you, but Phil called us down for breakfast.” 

Another whine and Dream had rolled off the bed, escaping Techno’s hold. The piglin hybrid watches his boyfriend get dressed in his day clothes, crimson eyes meeting emerald as Dream leaned over Techno and kissed him softly on the lips. 

“Get up,” was the response Dream gave which finally prompted Techno to get out of bed and get dressed himself. 

_ So much to be consoled _

_ As to console _

The duo had started down the stairs, hands being held and fingers locked together. Just before they got to the kitchen, Techno pulled Dream gently close and kissed him softly on the lips. The blonde practically melted at the warm affection and returned the kiss, before they were once again interrupted by Ghostbur, who had thought it to be funny to say something very loudly.

“Well it seems ever since you two got together, I always find you both sucking each other’s faces off!”

They both pulled away quickly, Dream’s face a deep shade of red while Techno had a look of murder in his eyes. “Alright Ghostbur, we get it. You’re immune to death threats.” The piglin hybrid said. “If you value Friend’s life, you walk away quickly.” 

Ghostbur’s white eyes widened and he whimpered and ran off to the kitchen. 

  
  


_ To be understood _

_ As to understand, _

Breakfast was as normal is it could ever be, up until Dream felt a disturbance deep in him. There was a nagging conscious thought within him to go back to the Greater SMP and check on the community house, his house, his  _ home _ .

He gripped tightly onto the fork in his hand. He tried not to let his body shake with nerves, brushing it off by stabbing into a piece of egg. However, the nerves only worsened when that dreaded, distorted voice began to speak.

‘ _ I would look at the community house if I were you. _ ’ Nightmare’s voice penetrated Dream’s mind. He had thought, after two months, that he had gotten rid of Nightmare. But of course, it had to always be something. ‘ _ Don’t go around and ignore me as if I’m nothing more than just your intrusive thoughts. I am a part of you Dream. I’m a different side of you. _ ’ Dream unconsciously placed a hand over his eyes, squeezing the orbs of green shut. ‘ _ There you go. Ignoring me again. If you’re not going to listen to me, then at least check up on that precious house of yours, to give yourself closure if that’s what you want to call it. _ ’

“......eam…… Dream?” A muffled and faint voice called. Dream carefully opened his eyes and looked around the breakfast table. Phil was trying to get Dream’s attention for a few seconds now. “Dream, are you alright? You spaced out there and you’re looking pale.”

Dream opened his mouth to say that everything was fine, until he felt tears forming in his eyes and falling down. “I…..” he choked out. The tears and the broken tone alerted Tommy, Phil and Techno that something was off. “I….. I need to check on the community house.” He said, and he stood up immediately, going to grab his jacket when he felt a hand grab his.

“We’re coming with you, Dream.” Techno told the blonde. Dream wanted to tell them that it won’t be worth it. That he was just going to check on the house and come right back. But Techno knew better. “Dream, don’t try to deny help from us.”

Surprised quiet, Dream looked at his boyfriend, then at Tommy and Phil before sighing and nodding. “Okay. But it’s probably nothing.”

Techno didn’t believe him but also didn’t want to question him. “You head out now, Tommy and I will meet up with you later.”

_ To be loved _

_ As to love with all my soul _

Dream didn’t know what he was expecting, but a blown up, damaged, and submerged Community house wasn’t on the list of things to expect upon reentry of the Greater SMP. His green eyes were wide as they stared at the angry rubble before him, not many things to stand on. He paid no mind to the water as he entered the ruins of his community house. There was only a simple enderchest, and when he opened it, there laid the axe, Nightmare, and the enchanted netherite armor that accompanied it.

Dream reached a pale hand into the chest and took the axe. He felt the intrusion in his mind. Rapid-fire quick, Dream’s weak state of mind was engulfed by Nightmare’s insistence. Green eyes became deep purple again. The axe hummed. It finally had its host again.

  
  


_ Make me a channel of your peace _

_ Where there’s despair in life _

_ Let me bring hope _

_ Where there is darkness, only light _

_ And where there’s sadness _

_ Ever joy. _

**Author's Note:**

> Back onto the plot. Next part, Our Love Is God, will focus on the events directly after this (ie, the wall, the Tommy and Tubbo confrontation and the plan for Doomsday).


End file.
